Una pequeña y simple historia de Amor
by Hikari Takeda
Summary: No hay resumen, soy mala para ello. Pónganle ustedes mismos. PD: Mi primer fanfic.


**Yo: Hola :D Bienvenidos a mi patético intento de fic u One-Shot ^^**

**Kibou: xD Esto es nada más y nada menos que Takari**

**Yo: Si ^^ Me llego la inspiración Takarista ;), Así que sin más preámbulos comienza el….**

**Kibou: Espera!**

**Yo: Que ¬¬**

**Kibou: Notas :D**

**Notas: Digimon No le pertenece a esta principiante, es de Akiyoshi Hongo, o si no solo haría de este solo Takari, Takari, Takari, ya dije Takari?, y si no lo dije Takari XD**

**Yo: One-Shot ^^**

**-dialogos -**

_(-mis acotaciones y las de Kibou) _

"Pensamientos"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Takeru (TK) Pov**

"Diariamente te veo, diariamente te escucho, diariamente te pienso, y diariamente deseo que tú sientas lo que yo siento por ti".

"Veo que te acercas a mí, tu cabello castaño se mueve con el viento, y tus ojos ambarinos muestran una pequeña luz, si supieras que con esa sonrisa tuya me haces daño, pero no te lo reprocho después de todo soy tu mejor amigo, pero que se yo, solo tengo 14 años y lo único que sé es que duele, duele escucharte hablar sobre aquel chico que te quita los suspiros, aunque no sepa cómo se llama, estoy celoso por el simple hecho de que ese chico no soy yo."

**Hikari (Kari) Pov (cuando se acerca a Tk)**

"Pff... Miyako (Yolei) me dijo que lo mejor era decirle lo que siento, pero como le diré a mi mejor amigo, que estoy enamorada de él, pues cada vez me pierdo en ese mar de ojos o me embobo con su suave y sedoso cabello rubio, pero como siempre tengo que fingir y mentirle a él y a mi corazón lo que siento. No importa aun así tengo una pequeña esperanza de que me ame."

"Hay estas, tengo que sacar un tema! BINGO! Ups! Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Miyako me afecto XP, Como pensaba el proyecto de… Bueno no me acuerdo de que es, pero es una buena escusa para acercarme."

"Llego a tu lado, tienes una cara de un tonto enamorado, eso me hace sentir celosa, por lo que creo que ni notas mi presencia, así que decido gritar y así llamar tu atención"

**Mi Pov :D**

**TK!**- dijo Kari – **Dios Mío! TAKERU TAKAISHI!**

**EHH! Quien se murió!** – dijo Tk alarmado

**Tk, llevo hablándote más de 20 min de que va a ser nuestro proyecto **_(MENTIROSA! XD)_ – dijo la castaña un poco molesta – **y no me respondes, primero tenías una cara de embobado enamorado, así que** – dijo con una sonrisa picarona – **¿Quien es la afortunada?** –

**¿Afortunada? Hikari de qué diablos hablas** –

**No intentes mentirme Takeru, te conozco desde los 8 años, fuimos al Digimundo juntos y soy tu mejor amiga, así que no intentes mentirme, dime de una vez!**-

**Okey! Tocara** – dijo el rubio rindiéndose contra ella no tenia opcion –** la chica que me tiene así es una niña dulce, tierna, bonita sonrisa e irradia luz por todos lados** – dijo con una sonrisa esperando que la chica adivinara

**Ummm, no sé, puede ser Elizabeth** _(WTF? De donde sacaste este nombre Yo: No se -_- es un fic romántico Kibou: Ok... Entendí la indirecta directa me callo ¬¬)_- **dime**-

**No hasta que me digas el nombre del chico que te gusta** – dijo Tk con una sonrisa melancólica y molesta _(Celos! :D)_

**Que! Takaishi eso es trampa!** – Respondió esta con un tímido sonrojo – **te lo digo pero es secreto Ok!** –

**Okey!** – dijo asintiendo Takeru – l**o decimos al tiempo**

**El chico que me gusta** – dijo Kari – **es alguien especial, sensible, dulce y tiene una gran esperanza y...** – Se acerco al rostro del chico un poco sonrojada

**La persona que me gusta...** - dijo repitiendo la acción de la chica –

**Eres tu** – dijeron al unisonó bajando sus miradas – **Te Amo** – dijo Takaishi acortando la poca distancia entre sus rostros y fundiéndose en un beso, su primer beso, este era el beso que ambos ansiaban desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lastimosamente existe el oxigeno y se tuvieron que separar – **Y yo a ti...** – dijo la menor de los Yagami dispuesta a volver a besarlo otra vez-

**FIN!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yo: Puaj!, que cursi!**

**Kibou: Tus momentos de inspiración x3**

**Yo: Lo sé un total fracaso, pero aun así dejen Reviews!**

**REVIEWS!, REVIEWS! No se les cae un dedo por escribir uno para este One-Shot de Esta principiante!**

**Ciao! n_o**


End file.
